icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4018941-20110910015126/@comment-4029983-20110910040854
I agree. There are extremely cruel horrible sickos in this world. I usually don't share this, because it brings back horrible memories, but. . . Have you ever heard of the video "3 Guys 1 Hammer"? That video. . .oh God. When I watched it, I cried. A lot. It's just. . .horrible. I suggest not watching it. I'm now scared of the dark and I jump at every single thing, even a soft sound, frightened that those 3 sickos will jump out of nowhere. . .and kill me. IF YOU HAVE A QUEASY STOMACH DO NOT READ WHAT THE VIDEO IS ABOUT BELOW. . . This video is very very very graphic. There's these 3 guys in Ukraine. One guy, the cameraman, is shooting the video with a phone. Then. . .you see a man laying down on the ground, pushing off a cement block of some sort. Next thing you know. . .a second guy is over him, a hammer in hand, in a yellow bag, hitting the poor man, over and over. About 5 times. . .the man's face is deformed and unrecognizable, COVERED in blood, and he's breathing heavily, still alive. Then the cameraman takes a screwdriver and repeatedly JABS the man in the stomach. Note that this man is innocent, and these sickos do this as a HOBBY. They've killed 21 people. And many animals. For no f'in reason. Then he takes the bloody screwdriver, and JABS the guys eyes out, basically. Then. . .I believe they hit the man with the hammer a couple of more times. . .to make sure he is dead. They leave him there. And laugh. What f'in person kills a person and laughs about it? Even if I killed a fish, I wouldn't be able to sleep for one night, if I was forced to. But these guys weren't forced. They did it for their own f'ed up, sick entertainment. You can then see them dump water on their hands with a water bottle, washing the blood off. And then the video ends as they walk away, back to their truck, to drive away and leave the victim lying there, dead. Luckily, these sickos have been caught. Unfortunately, the punishment wasn't bad enough for 21 murders. The cameraman only had 9 years in jail. The other two who committed the murders have a life sentence in jail. If you ask me. . .the judge was being horribly nice. If I was the judge, I'd make them experience the pain the victims went through. . .torture for one thing. 10 kicks in the crotch, 20 hits on the legs with a hammer, and hit on the head with a baseball bat 3 times each, jabbed in the eyes 5 times in the eyes and the stomach, and left in a jail cell to die, without any food. I've lost all hope in society. How can anyone bring their selves to do this? People like these need to die. A life sentence in jail isn't enough. . .torture is the only way. I apologize, ALOT, if this depressed you. But we need to somehow stop this constant cruelty and unnecessary murders. It's just so inhumanely. So f'in inhumanely. It HAS to be stopped. . .